1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture quality adjusting device and a television set having a picture quality adjusting device, and particularly to a picture quality adjusting device for adjusting a picture quality of a television set or the like by a remote control operation as well as the television set having the picture quality adjusting device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In television sets and projectors, values of related various parameters can be changed. It has been proposed to perform adjustment of various parameter values related to a television set via a remote control of the television set.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-196286 has proposed a technique relating to a television set including two receiving and tuning circuits, and particularly a technique in which bidirectional communications are performed between the television set and a remote control having a display screen so that a user can perform channel setting of the television set on the display screen of the remote control. In this case, selected pictures and sounds are transmitted from the television set to the remote control.
Parameters related to the television set include parameters for adjusting a picture quality in addition to parameters relating to receiving channel. Usually, parameter values for adjusting the picture quality are displayed on the television set as shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 7, a quality adjusting picture 55 displayed by OSD (On Screen Display) overlaps with an actual picture 50. A user adjusts parameters by operating a remote control while viewing actual picture 50. However, it is not easy to determine adjustment amounts for the appropriate picture quality due to quality adjusting picture 55 overlapping with picture 50.
In view of this, it is desired that the parameter values for quality adjustment are output (displayed) on the remote control instead of the television set. In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-196286, however, the bidirectional communications between the remote control and the television set can be performed only for the pictures and sounds, and cannot be performed for transmitting parameters values for the quality adjustment so that the foregoing problem cannot be overcome.